Kaiju's and Monster's
by Machine Dragon Nero
Summary: Let me tell you the difference between a Kaiju and a Monster. I know because I was once both but now I'm only what I am. After you hear what I have to say I want you to tell me something. Do you think I'm a Kaiju or a Monster?


**This is a nother little spinoff of my up coming Ultimate Godzilla series which now I have a wonderful name for it and it's also all thanks to KaijuPrincess 13 from helping me think of it an for helping me choose the right name for the series. So thanks a lot KaijuPrincess 13, your wonderful! And I'm sorry for taking so long to update my other story "Do you know what you do to me?" I don't really know how to work on a new chapter then how to update it. I did it once but it was a mistake and all I did was copied chapter one. But don't worry I will do what I can to get that done. And I'll be doing other stories soon and once again if you have an idea for me by all means please tell me, I'm always looking for something good.**

 **Now this is basically what Godzilla think's of himself after much that has happened in the third story of my U. G. S the first one will be called "When God's collide" then the second story will be "When God's collide 2: War of the God's. Then the third entry will be "The G-Civil War" then finley the story that I've been promising to you all and the one that gave me the ideas for these other 3 stories "The G-Chronicles" these stories will be the one's that will give way to my Ultimate Godzilla series which is now going to be named "Legendary Journeys". Now to let you all know that their will be NO Humans's or Machine's in this series this is strictly a Kaiju based universe. Now enough talk it's to for you guy'to get a chance to understand the King of the Monster a little better.**

* * *

 **Kaiju's and Monster's**

In my world tthere are both Kaiju's and Monster's. Some thing that there's no difference between the two creatures. but there is. The two are as different from each other as the word's that describes them. The world "Kaiju" mean's "great beast" while the word "Monster" mean's "terrible creature". I know the difference between the two words and types because I was once both but now I'm only one of these two. I've lost everything that I have known and loved in my life, nothing remains of my past. Not my ness, not my territory, not my friend's, not my kind, not even my island home and worst of all not even my family. Everything, everything and everyone is gone, gone because of me.

All because someone was afraid of me, ME a helpless child who was the smaller than other youngsters, who was no threat to anyone or anything! I was nothing to them and still they came for me. And because my parents wouldn't give me up to them without a fight they and their army's wiped out my entire race. I still remember it all the sound's of war, the cry's of death and dred, the fire's that burned until all was dead, I still remember it all but most of all I remember whacking helplessly as I watched my mother fall dead. They killed my kind, they killed my friend's, they killed my family so I killed them all and all who was loyal to them all. They didn't spare the eggs in their nest so I didn't spare those who begged me for forgiveness. A cruel justice is what I gave them and I have no regrets for what I did to them.

I killed the leaders, I killed followers and I massacred their armies. I was one and they were thousands but their numbers were nothing against my rage. I burned the fleshy from their bones and their bones to ashes. Nothing was left when my flames made their way through the land's that they rested on for the land's that they called home was turned to ashes.

They took everything away from me when I did nothing to provoke them so I burned away everything that they thought they gained from the deaths of my kind. The only thing that they gained from their crimes was my unstoppable rage and unthinkable power, their deaths is all that they gained.

I killed the queen who slaughtered my mother before my very eyes and I looked into her eyes as I took away her life.

I killed the fallen prophet who told them where to find the mother's and cub's of my kind but before he died I asked him why, why did he give away the innocent lives of my kind? He told me about a prophecy about the last of the pure blood line's would seeks the destruction of all life and so to save the lives of many inlets life had to be sacrificed. My life had to be sacrificed but my father said any who dare's comes for me will bring war upon the lands. And war there was a war that was once lost but now has been won. I took the fallen Prophet life before his mates very eyes and I said to her "I spare the rest of you and your kind because my hatred was only with him but should any of you try to avenge him, you'll meet the same faith as him." I left them be to moron for their dead I didn't careas I ripped off his head. The moth that betrayed my father was now dead.

Then I went for the Turtle king who my father begged for aid but instead left him for dead. So I challenged him to a battle to the death and I was qwite pleased when I blow off his head with my flames of red all of his followers look to me with dred and I was known to them and others as the King of Dred.

And then I went for the King of them all, the one who started it all, the one who killed my father, the one who became their king, Orochi king of the Kaiju's. He was the last one for me to take my revenge on, he was my prize kill. If anything I took great pleasure in ending his worthless life more than I did all the others he was my true target.

But now that he's dead... What will I do now? I'm alone now... I have no friends to go to,no family to return to, no allies to turn to. I have nothing or no one those who chose to follow me during this war all believe I'm dead and have gone back home and some of them live a very great distance away from here. I have nothing left in this life to live for now I have done what so many others said was impossible.

I am going to be the biggest of my late kind in over 50 hundred thousand years, I'm probably the most powerful Kaiju on the planet, I'm stronger than anyone else alive, I'm... More destructive than anything else in the world. I'm angry, I'm violence, I'm to dangerous to be around anyone. Because everyone who gets near me get's hurt or killed when I'm around and now it's going to be even worse because I'm the King now and there's going to be no end of those who will want this title to them selves and if the wrong Kaiju were to become the new king or queen there's no telling what will happen to this world and those who live within it. I can't risk a nother Orochi taking the throne and destroying everything that I just fought for. According to the ancient laws if a king is defeated by an adversary, submits or is killed then the viktorv becomes the the new king

I was destined to become the King of my kind, I was supposed to be the symbol of peace that my parents fought for, I was the Prodigal Son, I was going to the one to lead the next generation of Kaiju into a greater age of peace, I was meant to be many things. That I'll never become now because of all that I've done all the blood and death that I've brought upon this world. A Kaiju I am no longer I have spilled to much blood and I have taken to many lives whoever or whatever I was supposed to be is now nothing but a dead memory.

I am now the nightmare to all, the burning vessel of revenge, the embodiment of rage, the King of dred, the harbinger of death, the killer of Titain's, the God of war and destruction. All those who serve evil or challenge me beware for I am.

Godzilla King of the Monster's!

* * *

I honestly don't know why I wrote this and it didn't come out like I would have liked it to but oh well I guess. I think I'll be doing more of these things you know going inside of the Kaiju's head's and try to see what I think would be on their minds. I have many, many more real stories that I will be trying to start and get going. And to my first real fan's of my first story "Do you know what you do to me? I'm sorry for the wait I will get started on chapter two sometime this week or next because I have so many plans for it and more and I really want to do it. But don't be to surprise if I throw something like this at you guys and girls again just to hold you over ok.

Oh and this is to give you a inside look into the mind of Godzilla in my story's. Don't worry everything will make sense soon enough and if it doesn't then you'll just have to wait for the "G-Chronicles" because this is where this is from.

Well it looks like there's a giant Snake attacking Texts so it's time for me to go. Take care of yourself's and look out for dangerous Kaiju's and more updates from me.

Machine Dragon Nero signing off. See you on the battlefield.


End file.
